My revenge, our doom
by 666DarkAngel666
Summary: Me vengare por todo lo que nos hicieron y te matare sin contemplacion alguna Uchiha-Quiero ver a esa kunoichi muerta!Encuentrenla!-Dejame que difrute de ella antes de colgar su cabeza como trofeo-Te doy tres meses para que hagas con ella lo que te plazca-
1. Chapter 1

**Fic nuevo! **

**Espero que les guste! ^^**

_Como empezó todo_

Una vida sin esperanza es una vida vacía, tediosa e inútil.

No rectificar un error cometido es cometer otro error.

Pero…que puedes hacer cuando lo pierdes todo? Tus amigos, tu familia, el amor, la esperanza…todo te ha sido arrebatado y lo único que puedes hacer es luchar, luchar por mantenerte a salvo, con vida, y más, cuando te conviertes en el blanco de todos tus enemigos.

Cuando duele mirar atrás, y tienes miedo de ver al frente, a veces no hay nada mejor que enfrentarte a la propia muerte.

Tu sed de venganza es como una droga que corre por tus venas y te ayuda a calmar el dolor de esas perdidas.

Idealizar la muerte de todos y cada uno de los ninja que habían ayudado a borrar a Konoha del mapa era el "hobbie" favorito de nuestra pelirrosa. Día y noche se las pasaba imaginando como la sangre de esos mal nacidos manchaba sus pálidas manos.

Pocos habían podido salir con vida de la devastadora destrucción de aquella villa. Los más prestigiosos ninjas lucharon hasta el final defendiendo sus hogares y a su gente, pero por desgracia todos murieron, ya fuese dando su vida por otra persona, por un error en la batalla o por haber agotado su chakra. Y cuando ellos murieron…los demás vieron claro su destino.

No habría un próximo amanecer.

Pero de entre los escombros de lo que antes había sido su villa, dos cuerpos se alzaron moribundos en busca de algún otro superviviente.

**[Flash Back]**

Mis ojos llenos de lagrimas miraban al frente viendo como el cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amiga caía al suelo provocando un sonido que me izo salir de aquel shock en el que estaba inmersa, y reaccionar ante el ataque de mi enemigo.

-Inooo!-

La llamé con la esperanza de que aun quedara algo de vida en su interior y así poder curar las profundas y graves heridas que aquel ataque le produjo. Pero ella no respondió.

Otro amigo más que moría, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Sollocé por última vez, y detuve mis lágrimas. No quería ser la siguiente en morir.

Nos estaban aniquilando tan rápidamente que parecía que nuestros esfuerzos por defendernos fuesen en vano.

Un gran número de armas y explosivos se dirigieron hacia mí, logré esquivar la mayoría de ellos pero varios kunais se incrustaron en mis piernas y abdomen.

-ahg…- ahogué un grito de dolor

Con decisión tiré de todos y cada unos de los metálicos objetos que estaban en mi cuerpo.

Mi cara mostraba todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. No solo por la cantidad de heridas sangrantes que había por todo mi cuerpo, sino que también por la cantidad de amigos que había visto morir en batalla.

Cansancio

Era otra de las tantas cosas que también sentía. Había logrado derrotar a quince de esos malditos ninjas y curado a ocho de mis amigos para que pudiesen continuar. Y al parecer, eso empezaba a pasarme factura. El nivel de mi chakra no llegaba a ser ni siquiera del veinte por ciento y ante mí, esperando un ataque, había dos enemigos.

Con suerte podría lanzar tres jutsus pero mis heridas jugaban en mi contra.

Aun así no me iba a dar por vencida, eso nunca.

-Que te ocurre niñita? Es que acaso se te han acabado los recursos?-

Su burlona voz.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, salí disparada hacia ellos con mi puño cargado de chakra en alto. Dispuesta a dar un golpe certero.

Pero cuando estaba a tan solo un pocos metros de ellos mis ojos se nublaron impidiéndome ver.

No me detuve. Los cerré y seguí corriendo.

Me había estado entrenando durante seis años para ser una de las mejores kunoichis. Y lo había logrado, era la mejor. Así que no pensaba dejar que ellos se fueran así como así. Sabía luchar sin necesidad de tener que utilizar los ojos, podía provechar todos mis otros sentidos.

Gracias a la facilidad con la que rastreaba los chakras, me daba cuenta de los cambios de posiciones de mis enemigos, y así, poder cambiar mi rumbo.

-Estúpida…me vas a atacar de frente?-

-Ya ves, parece que los ninjas de Konoha no son tan buenos como todos creían- le respondió su compañero carcajeándose

-Entonces vete, será fácil acabar con esta-

Sentí como uno de los chakras desaparecía.

Era el momento de llevar a cabo mi plan.

"_Quedan 20 segundos para llegar hasta él…_

…_15…_

…_10…_

…_5…_

…_4…_

…_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…"_

-Hunp…baka…-susurré

Y desaparecí para un segundo después aparecer detrás de él con un kunai en la mano y rasgarle el cuello.

-Nunca me subestimes- dije mirando su cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo

Mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada, mi cuerpo pesaba como si estuviese hecho del el metal más pesado, y empezaba a perder las fuerzas. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Deposité mi mano derecha en mi estomago. A ese imbécil aun le había dado tiempo a clavarme un kunai antes de morir, así que examiné la herida antes de retirarlo.

-haha…serás carbón…-reí tristemente- aun te ha dado tiempo a matarme…-

El kunai había cortado una arteria. Moriría desangrada tanto si lo quitaba o no, solo que si lo hacía, tardaría cinco minutos en morir porque el sangrado sería más rápido. Y si no lo hacía, el sangrado sería más lento y tardaría media hora.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación ocurrió demasiado rápido como para darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Un silbido ensordecedor alertó a todos los enemigos, era como si de esa forma les indicaran un cambio de planes, puesto que en ese mismo instante todos empezaron a abandonar la aldea.

Se les podían oír frases como, "El hokage ha caído" o "Ya han matado al hokage, debemos salir de aquí rápido."

"_Han matado a Danzou?"_

Me pregunte sorprendida. No era que me la noticia me entristeciera, sino todo lo contrario. Ese imbécil nos había estado haciendo la vida imposible a todos después de arrebatarle el puesto de hokage a Tsunade.

Cuando no quedó ninguno de lo enemigos dentro de la villa, una gran ave de arcilla dirigida por un hombre de pelo rubio la sobrevoló y dejó caer justo en el centro una especie de muñeco gigante que provocó una explosión masiva.

Después de eso…todo se volvió negro…

_Me desperté como de una pesadilla, asustada, sudada y agitada. Pero me di cuenta de que todo a mí alrededor era pura oscuridad._

_-Donde…estoy?-_

_Me levanté con dificultad y volví a observar el lugar en el que me encontraba. No podía orientarme, así que empecé a caminar para poder encontrar algo que me ayudara a hacerlo._

_Caminé y caminé asta que vi una pequeña y intensa luz, entonces sentí una sensación extraña en mi interior que me atraía hacia ella. Empecé a correr hasta tenerla justo en frente y ahí me detuve. La luz fue bajando de intensidad hasta que me permitió ver que había tras ella._

_Y fue ahí donde lo vi._

_Era la entrada de Konoha, y en ella estaba toda la gente que conocía, Ino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kurenai, Shizune, Kiba, Shino, Sai, la dueña de la frutería, los niños de la escuela, mis tíos…mis abuelos…mis…_

_Entre todos ellos logré distinguir a mis padres. No los había visto desde que había empezado el ataque y no sabía que había sido de ellos._

_-Papa? Mama?- dije con la voz quebrada_

_-Cariño-_

_-Hija mía-_

_Todos sonreían y me miraban, parecían estar esperándome._

_Quería traspasar esa especie de cristal que separaba la oscuridad en la que yo me encontraba de la luz que les envolvía a ellos. Pero era como si unas manos me cogieran y me reteniesen allí._

_-Que es todo esto?- pregunté_

_Estaba confusa y asustada._

_-No te preocupe Saku, este es un lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Donde a gente respeta a los demás, donde no existen las guerras ni la muerte. Un lugar donde inluso el más pequeño de los seres es tratado como se merece, donde no existe el dolor ni el sufrimiento. Un lugar donde permanecer con la gente que quieres, con tu familia, tus amigos. Podríamos decir que es donde todo el mundo ha soñado alguna vez estar, y que en algún momento de su vida ocurre algo que lo trae hacia aquí.- dijo su madre esbozando una sonrisa- Pero este no es tu momento, cariño.-_

_-No estas destinada a venir aquí aun – siguió su padre – Ahí fuera aun hay gente que te necesita. Es que acaso no oyes sus voces?- pero la pelirrosa negó con su cabeza – Vamos princesa, concéntrate y escucha…busca sus voces-_

_Cerré mis ojos y me concentre todo lo que pude, tal y como había dicho mi padre. Pero aun así no lograba oír nada, y cuando ya estaba apunto de rendirme, un susurro me acarició los oídos como si de la voz más armoniosa se tratara. Una voz que poco a poco iba creciendo y me llamaba con más fuerza hasta que se convirtió en gritos desgarradores llenos de dolor._

_-Esa voz…yo…conozco esa voz…es Naruto-_

_-Si cariño, es él-_

_-Parece…que esta llorando, pero porque?-_

_-Porque no estas a su lado, porque te necesita y no estas junto a él. Por eso debes irte, debes seguir su voz-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Vamos frentona! Que es para hoy y ya estoy harta de oír a ese escandaloso- dijo Ino_

_-Fea tienes que irte con él-_

_-Nos veremos dentro de un tiempo, no te preocupes y vete-_

_Todos me animaban a que me fuera, pero aun así yo no sabía que hacer. Quería estar con Naruto y decirle que ya todo iba a salir bien, pero también quería estar con ellos._

_-Y que va a pasar con vosotros?-_

_Y antes de que alguien contestara, sentí como alguien depositaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Entonces me giré y la vi, mi maestra, la persona a quien admiraba, a la que consideraba como una segunda madre y de quien lo aprendí todo. _

_-Tsunade-sama…-_

_-No te preocupes Sakura, yo me quedaré aquí con ellos en tu lugar-_

_Me dedicó una sonrisa, atravesó esa especie de cristal de agua y se reunió con todos los demás._

_-Hasta pronto…Sakura…-_

_En ese mismo instante, las manos que parecían retenerme tiraron de mí alejando me cada vez más de ellos hasta que hicieron que me golpeara conta algo y cayera inconsciente._

Volví a despertar abriendo mi boca lo máximo posible y aspirando todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitiesen, para encontrarme en brazos de ese rubio que quería como a un hermano.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y vi su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan…al fin despiertas…hehehe –izo un esfuerzo por sonreír – menudo susto me has dado, pensé que ya no volvería a ver nunca más estos ojos jade-

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla retirando algunas de sus lágrimas.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, a tu lado. Y eso es lo que importa.-

-Debemos darle las gracias a Tsunade-obachan, que utilizó la técnica de Chiyo para traerte de nuevo a la vida-

Giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección donde miraba Naruto, y allí estaba. El cuerpo sin vida de mi maestra tendido en el frío suelo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que salían sin mi permiso.

-Pero ahora tenemos que ser fuertes – dijo estrechándome más contra él – Puedes caminar?-

Yo asentí y él me deposito en el suelo.

-Debemos mirar si hay algún superviviente más-

Era verdad, ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado. La batalla, la gente asustada, el muñeco bomba…

Mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo, tenía miedo de levantar la vista y encontrarme con la cruda realidad. Pero sentí como la mano de Naruto estrechaba la mía ofreciéndome apoyo, fuerza y la valentía que necesitaba para afrontar mis miedos.

Lentamente fui levantando la mirada hasta encontrarme con todo el horror que había ante mí. Miles de cuerpos muertos y escampados, las calles ya no existían, pues sobre ellas no había más que escombros, y las casas…que podía decir de ellas?...no quedaba ni una en pie.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos por el impacto visual y mis manos taparon mi boca.

-Vamos…-

Como pudimos fuimos apartando algunos escombros mientras gritábamos para que, si aun quedaba alguien con vida, pudiese oírnos y respondernos.

Nueve horas.

Nueve horas de intensa búsqueda y solo encontramos a tres personas, Neji, Tenten y Hinata, los cuales parecían estar en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, totalmente destrozados.

-No hay nadie más?- preguntó Hinata con tristeza

-Parece que no- respondió Naruto abrazando a su novia

-Y que vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Lo único que podemos hacer es…- Sakura iba a terminar de responderle a Tenten pero Neji la interrumpió.

-Detecto cuatro chakras acercándose a gran velocidad. Tenemos que escondernos.-

Utilizando nuestros dotes de ninja, nos escondimos entre los escombros, escondimos nuestros chakras, y estuvimos atentos para ver quienes eran y por si en algun momento debíamos huir.

Tres minutos después, un grupito de cuatro ninjas apareció.

-Vaya, vaya…parece que tu estúpido muñequito de plastilina si funcionó Deidara-

-Acaso lo dudabas?-

Uno de ellos empezó a hablar por una especie de walkitalki.

-Si, repito. Aquí no hay nadie, han muerto todos.-

-Buen trabajo…aun así, quiero que examinen los alrededores. Y si ven a alguien, lo aniquilan. Me escucharon! No quiero que haya ningún superviviente.-

-Entendido!-

Apagó el aparatito y lo guardó.

-Que pesado es Madara, mis artilugios no fallan nunca.-

-Como te oiga ya puedes darte por muerto.-

Y así, haciendo bromas entre ellos, se fueron de allí.

Teníamos que hacer algo para que nadie descubriera quienes éramos y de donde éramos. Y lo único que se podía hacer era un cambio tanto de aspecto como de personalidad.

Así pues, empezamos con el cambio.

Utilizando el jutsu de cambió de aspecto cada uno de nosotros se creo su propio "yo", y nos prohibimos volver a nuestra apariencia original a no ser que fuese en lugares donde nadie pudiese vernos. También nos prohibimos el hecho de ser ninjas, a no ser que fuese en situaciones extremas, y comunicarnos entre nosotros…eso tan solo podríamos hacerlo tres veces al año y mediante pergaminos, ya que cada uno de nosotros seria destinado a un país o aldea distinto distinta.

Hinata y Naruto irían al país de las olas.

Tenten y Neji a la aldea de la luna.

Y yo les dije que conocía a una persona en la aldea de la lluvia que podría ayudarnos, y aunque me costó convencerlos puesto que iría yo sola, al final me dejaron.

Finalmente, lo último que nos faltaba por cambiar eran nuestras historias. Quienes ramos, de donde veníamos, de quien éramos hijos…

Una vez echo todo y sin nada más que hacer o decir, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Pero nada más adentrarme en el bosque me detuve.

Les mentí, no conocía a nadie que nos ayudara, y no iba a cumplir ninguna de las normas y prohibiciones que nos habíamos puesto porque en mi mente solo existía una palabra.

Venganza

Deseaba la muerte a todos y cada uno de los que había destruido por completo mi vida.

Así que deshice el jutsu de cambió de aspecto y fui en busca de los cuatro ninjas que habían aparecido hacía un cuarto de hora en Konoha, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella.

No me costó mucho encontrarlos puesto que aun estaban por los alrededores y avanzaban lentamente. Se detuvieron en un punto, parecía que los muy estúpidos estaban peleando entre ellos, así que use el momento.

Me escondí a detrás de un árbol que estaba aun metro de distancia y esperé a que se diesen cuenta de mi presencia.

-Deforme, eso es lo que eres-

-Pues anda que tú no te quedas corto bicho planta-

-Pues…- se quedó cayado

Sabía que acababan de descubrir mi presencia.

-Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas!-

**-**hahahaha-sonreí como una niña, con la voz más inocente, pura y sádica que pude mientras salía de mi escondite

-Quien eres?-

-Que quien soy? Soy la persona que va a inundar todas y cada una de vuestras pesadilla. A la que le rogareis por vuestra vida, la que os torturara tanto en vuestros sueños como el día de vuestra muerte. Porque no me contendré, y vais a pagar por todo lo que le habéis hecho a Konoha y a su gente.-

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de defensa ante las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-hahaha…tranquilos, no temáis que ahora no os voy a hacer nada. A cada uno ya le llegara su momento. Así que decidle a vuestro jefe que Sakura Haruno ninja de Konoha sigue viva. Y estad alerta…porque ya estáis avisados.-

Los ninjas, dándose cuenta de quien era, se abalanzaron sobre ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Sakura se desvaneció en un remolino de flores de cerezo.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Ahí empezó mi nueva vida, mi lucha, mi venganza.

Y no me detendré hasta que la cumpla.

Así que, por todo eso, hoy, después de dos años, después de haber tachado a veinte nombres de los de mi lista. Me encuentro en uno de los pueblos más escondidos del mundo ninja, Tebaki, haciendo masar por una concubina real para poder llegar asta el emperador y así matar a uno más de los tres que me quedan.

Ya que el verdadero nombre de este emperador es…Deidara.

.

.

.

**_Continuara..._**

**Reviews please! *w***


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdon por el retrasooo! m(_ _)m **

**Pero aqui les traigo el segungo capitulo ^^**

**Que lo disfruteeen!**

.

_Capturada_

.

.

Era de noche, y los niños ya habían entrado sus casas puesto que pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer del nublado cielo invernal.

La cena había concluido y el emperador ya había empezado a demandar la presencia de algunas de sus concubinas.

Entre las cuales me encontraba yo.

Las sirvientas me llevaron a una de las salar de aquella mansión y empezaron a quitarme el kimono que llevaba puesto para ponerme uno más lujoso.

Aunque llevaba ya una semana allí, aun no conocía todos los lugares de aquel "laberinto", pero conocía lo suficiente como para escapar si que nadie se percatase ya que si alguien averiguase el porque estaba estaba aquí o alguien me reconocían, sería mi fin.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-MALDITA SEA! La quiero muerta!- gritaba Madara ante diez de sus nuevos aliados – Esa cría lleva dos años burlándose de nosotros! Y para colmo nos esta matando a uno por uno sin que nadie pueda impedírselo! Que es lo que se nos esta escapando?-

Uno de los aliados que estaban ante él, dio u paso hacia delante pidiendo permiso para hablar, pero antes de que Madara respondiera, un pelinegro de pálida piel y ojos azabaches se le adelantó dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

-Habla-

Sasuke Uchiha, la mano derecha de Madara, uno de la ninjas más temidos y uno se los que participó en la destrucción de Konoha, estaba atento a todas y cada una de las cosas que decían sobre su excompañera de equipo.

-Tras estar investigando cada unos de los asesinatos y algunos de sus movimientos, he podido deducir que la chica es bastante lista. Empieza integrándose en el entorno de su victima poco a poco. Cambia su nombre y su color de pelo para pasar desapercibida, y cuando acaba, sale de allí sin dejar rastro. Aunque lo que más me ha llamado la atención es algo que esta relacionado con las victimas. Todas ellas participaron en la destrucción de Konoha y si sacamos cuentas, los únicos que quedan vivos y también participaron son ustedes dos y… -

-…Deidara, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu- con concluyó Madara

-No- rectificó Sasuke –Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se habían ido en busca del pergamino del Cielo.

-Entonces a por quien ira ahora es Deidara, no creo que sea tan estúpida como para venir a por nosotros antes.-

-Respecto a eso, yo tengo información para usted- otro de sus aliados habló –Reciente mente encontrado a uno de los que le pasaba información a Sakura acerca de sus victimas y se lo he conseguido sacar todo. Según me dijo antes de morir que informó a Sakura de que Deidara se encontraba en Tebaki haciéndose pasar por emperador puesto que el verdadero emperador había muerto sin que el pueblo lo supiese, y así este aprovechó la ocasión. Tras esto la chica salió hacia allí.-

Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Madara.

Ya era suya.

-Os quiero a todos en Tebaki en menos de dos horas. Y quiero que me traigas su cabeza, la quiero muer…-se quedó pensativo y un segundo después cambió de opinión- Bueno no, mejor tráiganmela viva- el tono de voz que utilizó en esa ultima frase izo que a todos (menos a Sasuke claro) les entrara un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Todos empezaron a movilizarse ante las órdenes de su superior.

-Sasuke, ve con ellos y utiliza tu nuevo jutsu para atraparla-

Dicho esto, el moreno asintió y es fue hacia la salida de aquella especie de guarida en la que se encontraban, pero Madara volvió a hablar deteniendo su paso.

-Pero antes de irte, dime…porque tanto interés en esa kunoichi?-

-Hmp, deja de decir estupideces- le respondido si girarse

-Eso no es lo que dicen tus gestos-

Pero la conversación terminó ahí ya que el azabache siguió su camino restándole importancia a las palabras de Madara.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Mi larga melena, ahora castaña gracias a una sencillo jutsu, estaba sujeta por varios adornos dorados muy caros y brillantes jades, rojos y blancos.

El kimono que acababan de ponerme era rojo, grande puesto que las mangas escondían un 90% de mis manos y mis pies no se veían, es más, arrastraba una parte de él; y grueso ya que no encontrábamos en pleno invierno. Tenía un pequeño degradado desde mis rodillas asta el final, donde había bordadas pequeñas y medianas flores de cerezo con hilo de oro. Bajo él llevaba puesto otro que era muchísimo más fino y blanco, del cual solo se podía admirar el cuello puesto que era la única parte que se veía y llevaba un hermoso bordado. Para terminar de vestirme, añadieron el obi, que era de color dorado y marcaba bien mi estrecha cintura.

Mi rostro había sido maquillado con un maquillaje un poco más claro que el color de mi piel para darle así un aspecto más puro (no como una geisha ok?). Los ojos los tenía perfilados por una fina línea negra para que destacaran más y a las pestañas les añadieron un poco de rimel con la intención de hacerlas parecer más gruesas y largas. Mis labios los pintaron con el mismo color rojo que el del kimono, a decir verdad, ese color hacía que resaltaran lo carnosos que eran. Y para finalizar le dieron un pequeño toque rosado a mis mejillas.

-Etsuko-sama, ya esta lista para ir a la habitación de Takeshi-sama-

Yo tan solo asentí y me dirigí hacia dicha habitación.

Mis pasos eran firmes y me mantenía en calma, pero sabía que eso no me duraría mucho. Hoy sería el día de su muerte, por fin le había llegado a hora a ese mal nacido.

Sonreí maliciosamente ante todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos instantes y levanté la cabeza dándome cuenta de que ya había llegado.

"_Bien…"_

Había llegado el momento de vengarse…una vez más.

Di unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta y tras oír un "pasa" entre cerrándola una vez dentro.

El lugar era amplio y espacioso, decorado con lujosos muebles y ornamentaciones. La cama quedaba en el centro, y había una puerta al fondo que parecía dar al baño personal del "emperador".

-Takeshi-sama, es todo un honor para mi que hay demandado de mis servicios- dije falsamente de la forma más inocente que pude y hice una pequeña reverencia.

El rubio de levantó del borde de la cama en donde estaba sentado si se acercó a mi hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, no sin antes haberme dado un buen repaso con la mirada. Cogió mi mentón para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos y me respondió con diversión.

-El honor es mío por poder tener a una joven tan hermosa para mi solo-

Dicho esto juntó sus labios con los míos y introdujo su lengua en mi boca provocándome unas tremendas arcadas. Pero debía corresponderle y seguirle el juego, conteniendo así las ganas de darle un buen par de puñetazos y quitarle su agonizante vida, pero solo asta que llegara el momento adecuado. Así que empecé a mover mis labios y mi lengua siguiendo su ritmo.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con ansias pero él parecía querer más y el kimono que llevaba era un obstáculo para que llegar a su meta, así que fue deshaciéndose poco a poco del dichoso vestido sin darle tregua alguna a mis labios.

Una vez estuvo ya en el suelo cogió cada uno de mis pechos con sus manos y empezó a masajearlos mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello dejando pequeñas maracas. Poco a poco fue llevándome hacia la cama hasta llegar, y me empujó tirándome sobre ella. Se posicionó encima de mí y volvió a besarme pero yo ya no aguantaba más, había agotado mi paciencia con su asquerosa presencia, así que mordí su labio inferior provocando que se separara un poco de mi y me mirara con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Vaya, vaya…parece que te va eso de ser dura eh…-se acercó a mi oído mientras que habría el fino y ultimo kimono que cubría i desnudez- Pero si vuelves a morderme, no dejare ni rastro de ti- me susurro

Se retiró u poco y empezó a observar mi cuerpo desnudo mientras se relamía los labios.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- le pregunté sensualmente

-Si…-

-Pues más te va a gustar lo que veras ahora…-susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos a la vez que deshacía el jutsu dejándole ver mi rosado cabello.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos ante el inesperado suceso quedando en una especie de shock.

-Saku..ra..-

-Sorpresa…Deidara- finalicé con la voz más fría y sádica que nunca.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-Quiero que cubran cada salida. No deben dejarla escapar-

Todos acataron las órdenes del Uchiha y se retiraron para posicionarse cada uno en una salida distinta, pero él ya sabía por donde intentaría escapar la pelirrosa. El mes anterior había estado en esa mansión por órdenes de Madara par descubrir el porque Deidara había decidido hacerse pasar por emperador y así de paso se cogía unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Se sabía la mansión de pies a cabeza, y también sabía que Sakura era muy inteligente por lo que seguramente era consciente de la existencia de esa salida. Así que empezó a saltar de rama en rama hasta llegar a un río situado un poco más al sur, y se quedo sentado en una de las ramas esperando a que la ojijade apareciese.

"_Se te ha acabado la suerte Sa-ku-ra…"_

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

El cuerpo sin vida de ese idiota permanecía en el suelo, estaba casi descuartizado.

Su muerte había sido lenta dolorosa y…dulce.

Mi rostro estaba manchado por gotas de sangre al igual que mis manos y el fino kimono. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo ni de cambiarme, tenía que huir.

Abroché el kimono, abrí la puerta corredera que daba al jardín y corrí hacia el gran y profundo estanque para dar una bocanada de aire y sumergirme dentro.

En el fondo a la derecha había una reja que tapaba un agujero. Concentré un poco de chakra en mi puño y lo lance contra la reja para destrozarla y seguir buceando por esa especie de túnel que me llevaría asta un río.

Pero no imagine que el túnel llegara a ser tan largo, y mi nivel de oxigeno empezaba a disminuir notablemente. Si no llegaba pronto al final, me quedaría sin. Aceleré el ritmo de mis piernas para nadar más rápido, y al fin la vi. Salí y empecé a nadar hacia la superficie para poder llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno de nuevo.

-aahh….-aspiré el máximo aire que pude- realmente creí que no lo conseguiría por culpa de este estúpido kimono-

Me quejé pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que no tenía nada que ponerme a parte de eso.

Enjuagué mi rostro con agua para retirarme el maquillaje y una vez fuera del agua me dispuse a desaparecer de ese lugar pero entonces lo sentí.

"_Ese chakra…es…"_

-Uchiha!- grité al mismo tiempo que me giraba hacia donde se encontraba él

-Hmp-

Azabaches vs jades.

El tiempo no había pasado en vano para ninguno de los dos.

Sasuke se veía muchísimo más alto, su rostro ahora tenía unos rasgos más maduros, había cambiado su vestimenta (vamos, como en shippuden xD) y los músculos los tenía más desarrollados y definidos.

Sakura también estaba más alta, pero aun así Sasuke seguía sacándole casi una cabeza. El cabello le había crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura, y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado. Su rostro también había cambiado un poco, pues el puente de su nariz estaba más definido y sus pestañas eran más largas

-Ya era hora de que el todo poderoso Madara y su perrito faldero me encontraran, no crees? Dos largos años os a costado encontrarme…Tan difícil os lo he puesto?- le decía la pelirrosa venenosamente

-Hmp, molesta- escupió

-Veo que no has traído a tu amo- siguió hablando ignorando lo dicho por el azabache- Has venido a que acabe con tigo ahora mismo? Porque si es así…no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de matar a dos pájaros de un tiro-

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, eso iba a ser divertido.

-Inténtalo si puedes-

Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque pero Sakura fue la primera en mover su ficha.

Sakura desapareció, y Sasuke empezó a buscarla con la mirada con el sharingan activado asta que divisó una pequeña cantidad de chakra detrás de un árbol.

-Hmp…pensabas que podías esconderte de mi?-

Corrió hacia ella y lanzó tres shurikens en esa dirección. Sakura salió de su escondite esquivándolos y se dirigió hacia él.

"_Me va a atacar directamente con técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo? Esto se pone interesante…?"_

La pelirrosa empezó a darle puñetazos pero ninguno lograba darle, ya que los rápidos movimientos de Sasuke lograban esquivarlos todos con facilidad. Pero de repente, del suelo salieron dos manos que sujetaron los pies del ojinegro impidiéndole moverse. Sakura fue a darle el golpe definitivo pero Sasuke fue más rápido, sacó la katana, cortó las dos manos que salían del suelo y dio un salto alejándose lo máximo posible de ella quedando casi apoyado en un árbol. El puño de la ojijade impactó en el suelo causando numerosas grietas y movimientos de tierra, algunos se hundían y otros ganaban altura.

Rápidamente, Sakura izo unos sellos.

-Triyunda no jutsu-

Unas flores de cerezo empezaron a caer del cielo y fueron creando un remolino alrededor de la pelirrosa, y cuando se desvaneció no había ni rastro de ella.

"_Otra vez se a desvanecido…esto ya cansa"_

Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, Sakura había sacado medio cuerpo del árbol que había detrás de él. Lo agarró con sus brazos y lo echó hacia atrás pegándolo contra el tronco.

-Mierda!-

De entre los arbustos que había un poco más hacia delante, salió otra Sakura que corría hacia él con algo brillante en su mano.

"_Un chidori? No…parece una mezcla entre el rasengan y el chidori, y su color es rojo no azul. Parece estar cubierto por llamas…tengo que salir de aquí!"_

Activó el mangekyou sharingan y miró a la Sakura que lo tenía sujeto. Utilizó el Tsukuyomi haciendo que esta se sumergiera en un mudo donde seria torturada asta la muerte. Segundos después esta Sakura desapareció liberando al Uchiha.

- Katon goukakyuu no jutsu-

La gran bola de fuego que salió de su boca carbonizó a la Sakura que de dirigía hacia él. Pero otra apareció detrás del pelinegro y le puso un kunai en el cuello.

-Se acabó para ti Uchiha…-

-Hmp…No lo creo-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que detrás de ella había aparecido el verdadero Sasuke y que su katana le presionaba el cuello, desapareciendo en ese instante el Sasuke que había delante de ella.

-Aquí a la que se le ha acabado el juego es a ti…Sa-ku-ra –le susurró en el oído

-Que inocente eres…- la pelirrosa soltó una risa extrañando al ojinegro- Piensas que a quien tienes delante es a la verdadera Sakura? En realidad, a la verdadera Sakura…aun no le has tocado ni un pelo…-

-Hmp- pasó la katana por el cuello de esta y desapareció en una nube de humo.

El moreno parecía que iba a explotar por la cantidad de ira que corría por sus venas, giró su cabeza hacia la persona que había a su izquierda y gruñó.

-Yo soy la verdadera Sakura-

-Ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto- espetó formando unos sellos- Hinjyoru no jutsu!-

Una enorme caja de cristal apareció encarcelando a Sakura dentro. El Uchiha levantó su mano hacia el cielo viendo como se acumulaba una gran cantidad de carga eléctrica en las nubes que lo cubrían. Y cuando lo bajó de golpe, toda esa electricidad formó un rayo que fue directo a la caja y a la chica que contenía dentro.

-aaaahhh!- desgarradores gritos inundaron el bosque

Toda la electricidad estaba pasando por cada poro de la kunoichi torturándola de tal manera que cayó inconsciente en el suelo al mismo tiempo en que desaparecía la caja.

Sasuke avanzó hacia ella, se arrodilló junto a ella y se detuvo a verla más detenidamente. Lo que llevaba puesto la pelirrosa estaba completamente empapado y pegado a su piel, marcando cada curva de su cuerpo.

"_Vaya…como ha cambiado la molestia…"_

Un ápice de lujuria se divisó en sus oscuros ojos, pero no duró mucho puesto que de entre los matojos aparecieron los integrantes del grupo que había mandado Madara con él.

-Hemos llegado lo más rápido que hemos podido pero parece que ya lo tienes todo controlado.-

-Volvamos!- anunció el moren

Cogió a Sakura en brazos y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, que les a parecido?**

**Es un poco mas cortito que el anterior pero es que no me ha dado tiempo a mas porque he estado muy ocupada (-.-)'**

**Espero que me dejen reviews please! ^^**

**Los agradezco muxo.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


End file.
